Around
by Mage of Dragons
Summary: songfic After the Scanran War, they had both been through a lot. They had both changed. But will the things that they've done and seen keep them apart? KD, set to Tabitha's Secret 's And Around.


_**A/M: Hi guys, I'm back with another one-hot songfic. The song is "And Around" by Tabitha's Secret. If you like 90's alternative rock, you should check it out. It was the band w/ Rob Thomas and Paul Doucette, before they formed Matchbox Twenty. Anyway, enjoy!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_You said adjust your heels girl, they stick out like an anchor  
Don't touch the flowers, cuz you can't hear them  
Well, it couldn't last forever, Lord knows it's gonna end sometime _**

The first time Dom really **saw** Kel in a dress…he was shocked. Not wholly in an unpleasant way, but it was safe to say that he was floored. That night, Raoul and Buri's wedding night, he wasn't alone in his amazement; a relative flock followed the Lady Knight as she tried to remain separate from the festivities. Perhaps Raoul had rubbed off a little too much on her in that respect. Goddess knew that she now had the same arsenal of looks-quizzical, angry, confused- and the same parade-ground voice as the large Knight-Commander.

Unlike the other, naïve, shallow courtiers, Dom was not, in fact, shocked by the fact that "Squire" Kel, as the Own still affectionately called her, was a girl. He had been all too painfully aware of that fact during her four years as a squire to his lord. No, Kel struck him for a different reason. He was so used to seeing her in ordinary, practical fighting clothes, or the tunic and hose of a squire to Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. He was so used to seeing Kel, his friend, as beautiful in these ordinary, unflattering clothes. Now, he didn't know what to make of this vision before him.

Contrary to his past history-he had always chased after the court beauties (he and Meathead were alike in that aspect, among others, although he would never admit it) Dom wasn't sure if he liked this new look for Kel. The one reason that made her so different, so special to him, was that she would always be, first and foremost, his friend and comrade. They had fought together. They had seen a war through together. They had met the "kraken" and so much more together. Now, seeing her dressed up like—like some court maiden, made him uncomfortable. This was not the Kel he knew.

**_This is not an order, you don't have to be here  
Can you understand me, screamin like the wind blows  
Did I blow your mind, leave you breathless? _**

"Kel, you can't go out! It's too dangerous! You—you cant't!" Dom heard himself scream as she reached for the door that would lead her back outside of his rooms.

When she turned back to him, face level, eyes stony, Dom regretted his words instantly. He might just have taken protective too far this time. She was, after all, a knight. And they were, after all, not even courting yet.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, Domitan of Masbolle." Her voice was icy.

"Kel—I—I just want you to be safe," Dom swallowed, hard.

"I can take care of myself," Kel snapped. "Wearing a dress does not make me into some fragile court beauty, Dom. I'm not perpetually in awe of you like all the others. And, I just don't have time to deal with—whatever you're trying to do right now. Goodbye," she strode out the door.

Hurt by her anger, Dom called after her, "Well, no one ever said that you had to talk to me. If you hate me so much, then why don't you just leave me alone," Caught up in anger and wounded pride, Dom said the words he thought that he would never say.

_**I guess I've changed but yeah couldn't you  
Given all we've been through  
Heaven knows I've been around and around **_

As she ran back to her quarters, stripping off the heavy dress, Kel choked back tears. "Because I thought we were friends, Dom. What happened to change that?" she wondered. Kel grabbed a full-visored helm off her shelf, glad when the mask finally fell over her face, masking her tears.

Strapping on his sword, Dom sank onto his bed, hating the Lady Knight at that moment almost as much as he hated himself. Ever since she had come back from Scanra, Kel had been… different. Not herself. She was more closely guarded then ever, and the easy friendship they had once shared was no longer there. She had changed so much after those terrifying days when they had ventured after Blayce and Stenmun. But was she right, too? Was it possible that he had changed? He had been through so much these past few months.

**_Eighty-six the candles, I'm scared of the bright lights  
Girl, try not to touch me, so you don't feel me  
Or you can touch my shoulder, put your lips to my ears and scream  
Is there anyone home, won't you answer me _**

The fight that he had had with Kel still rang in his ears as he sat awake in bed that night. He was in love with Kel, he knew, but still he had moved with more caution than he had ever used before. He had thought that she felt the same way. Still, today was the first day he had actually hinted to her about how he felt… and she had uncharacteristically blown up at him.

Maybe it was a message from Kel…maybe she knew what he was doing. Maybe she knew, and wanted him to stop. He hadn't thought it possible, but maybe the Lady Knight was not in love with him. Still, he had been so sure… he couldn't give up now. He was too much in love, even when he was so incredibly angry at her.

**_I guess I've changed but yeah couldn't you  
Given all we've been through?  
Well, heaven knows I've been around and around  
I guess I've strained well how bout that  
Here's my life, here's a doorstep  
Well, heaven knows I've been around and around _**

They had been through so much together, Kel thought. Funny how you'd think that it would push them together. Somehow, thought, she thought that those experiences had done the opposite. Maybe he just thinks that I'm his friend, after all we've been through. After all, we've always had each other's backs.

How would he ever forgive her? She had never meant to blow up at him like that… It was jus that, all this time, she had felt like he wasy toying with her; sometimes flirting, sometimes treating her just like the boys. And now, he was acting all… protective! When he knew that she had a job to do. When she was a better fighter than he. Thank the gods that she had remembered herself and left before she threw _that_in his face too, or there would be no hope. Even now, she thought, there should be no hope for me-for us- but somehow, I have to hold onto hope.

**_I guess it's been a good year, for roses and aggressions, for flowers and freeways  
I guess I'll put a smile on, or get a new girlfriend, yeah put a new hat on_**

The year is coming to a close, Dom thought sadly. And you know what that means… out with the old and in with the new. Does that mean I have to give up on Kel? He loved her so much… still, it had been a year since he had finally resolved to do something, but every time, he had been too nervous to act. Is that a sign? He wondered. But something in him made him doubt that. After all, he had to hold onto hope, because that was all he had left.

__

**_This is not an order, you don't have to answer  
Only need to listen, if only for a moment _**

**_Did I blow your mind, leave you breathless? _**

Late that night, Kel crept quietly from her quarters, careful not to wake Tobe. Silently, she walked to Dom's barracks, where, as commander, he had his own room, and thankfully, its own door. Kel wouldn't want to have to sneak past a hundred sleeping soldiers to get to Dom. She didn't want anyone knowing-or hearing-about what she was going to say. 

He still had a candle lit when she reached his doorstep. He was still awake, sitting at his desk. She knocked quietly. He opened the door a crack, shocked by her presence.

"Kel," he said curiously. What was she doing here?

"Dom, I just came to say…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just upset, and confused, and frustrated. I'm sorry. I really like you and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…can you ever forgive me?"

Her mind was strangely absent as she talked furiously, unaware of her words. And, as he stood for a moment before her, unmoving, her eyes welled with tears. After another moment, she moved to turn away, but Dom stooped her with one hand on her shoulder. He tilted her chin towards him, and gently kissed her. As he pulled away, he answered her question.

"Yes."

* * *

**_A/N: ah, disgustingly sweet, eh? I'm expirementing with some songfics and stuff... so expect another one about Kel real soon!!_**

**_Don't forget to review!!_**


End file.
